Telecommunications networks enable network operators and service providers to offer services to users of the network. Network resources are shared between users to enable delivery of services to many different users at one time. The principal network resource is network bandwidth, allowing delivery of services to a user who accesses the services via a user equipment device. Different services require different levels of network resource allocation to function adequately. For example, a voice conversation requiring transmission only of audio signals requires less network bandwidth than a video conversation requiring both audio and video signals. Network operators distribute network resource within a network in order to enable users to access the services they require.
User equipment for accessing telecommunications networks has developed rapidly over recent years, enabling access to ever more services on a remote basis. Current smart phones allow user access to a huge range of video and data services, and development in this field is ongoing. The increased availability of smart phones has led to a significant increase in data traffic over communications networks in recent years. Network expansion has struggled to keep pace with the growing demand for network bandwidth, and efficient allocation of network resource is consequently highly important.
Many existing systems for network resource allocation involve the creation of some sort of hierarchy, either of users or of services. For example, a network operator may prioritize certain key users within the network, those paying a higher subscription charge, singing up to a particular type of contract etc. In other examples, delivery of certain services may take priority, with for example adequate delivery of audio signals taking precedence delivery of other data services. Such hierarchical solutions are difficult to adapt to complex and constantly evolving telecommunication networks.